nuevo comienzo
by yumekimura
Summary: nuevos comienzo para nuestro heroe caido de la mano de la de Uchiha Mikoto hija de Sasuke es posible que esa niña despierte la bestia dentro de el


La noche era desierta, cada paso le sabia a muerte cada mirada por esas tumbas a dolor, dio un gran suspiro entre cortado al mirar los nombres escritos en las lapidas "Uzumaki Hinata" "Uchiha Sakura" cuanto más de sus amigos morirían, soltó un gran grito al mirar de nuevo los nombres. En lo más profundo de su ser se preguntaba por qué no envejecía, porque no alcanzaba la vejez como todos sus amigos, hijos, compañeros, esposa.

Se acostó en la tumba de su esposa empezó a sollozar mientras pedía entre encortados susurros envejecer como su esposa porque el destino era tan cruel con él, no supo en que momento se quedo dormido solo que el sol ya tocaba el punto más alto en el hermoso cielo se levanto como pudo y camino de regreso a su casa, nada más al entrar se arrepintió de hacerlo camino directo en el baño y miro con fijeza el espejo nada, nada era lo mismo su cabello con rebelde mechones rojos y rubio sus ojos celeste con pincelada roja no quedaba del hombre ni del niño que una vez fue a pesar de ya tener 60 años se veía tal cual a un adolescente de 18 años.

Como era de esperarse tuvo que alistarse antes de las doce del medio día aun tenía que ir a ver al hokage Uchiha Sasuke de más de 60 años le esperaba, finalizo con calma empezó a caminar despacio a la torre no le quedaba lejos un paso tras otro, sin vida, sin nada a que aferrarse salvo sus hijos. Dio un sabe suspiro antes de sentir un peso extra en su espalda y unos frágiles hábiles brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Naruto-sensei – esa vos era inconfundible la pelinegra estaba otra vez colgada de el- ha salido a pasear quiere que le acompañe- le miro con suavidad esos ojos negros tan azabache como el de su padre le miraban con una inocencia mezclado con otros sentimiento que lo hicieron sonreír con una fragilidad y alegría contagioso.

Ambos iban caminando charlando, aunque él no hablaba mucho la niña ahora mujer de 22 años era lista preciosa y con una sonrisa para todo, su cabello era corto no al estilo de su madre era una semejanza al de su padre desordenado rebelde pero sedoso y de un exquisito aroma que lo cautivo un instante haciendo que el mismo mentalmente se dé un golpe para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-veo que llegaron- la vos del jefe de Konoha se escucho aunque ya había pasado tiempo aun sonaba fría los dos levantaron su cabeza para mirarlo no había cambiado mucho salvo por algunas arrugas en la cara y su cabello gris casi blanco era el mismo vengador que ahora resguardaba al país del fuego.-Mikoto deberías dejar de distraer a tu tío Naruto- reprendió el Uchiha antes de saltar y caer perfectamente delante del rubio- tiene una misión dobe- serio le observa- vamos debemos hablar-camina seguido por ellos dos

Como era de esperarse la cita con el kage fue de lo más seco aunque daba gracias al recibir la misión junto con sus jóvenes pupilos, Kouta y Mikoto los gemelos más pequeños del Uchiha y su esposa estaban parado a su lado, dio un salto al saber lo que planeaba su amigo IR AL PASADO SIN CONSULTARLO PRIMERO.

-Sasuke es una tontería que yo busque a Uchiha Inuyasha en el pasado- frío- porque demonios querré verte tan arrogante de niño, contigo me basta y sobra-le sonríe con una arrogancia que no se encontraba en su ADN

-que chistoso dobe pero es esa la misión deben ir ahora- serio el kage antes de dar por terminado la conversación.

El idiota de su amigo no le dio la oportunidad ni de negarse lanzo un juramento hacia la cabeza del Uchiha. Mientras Uchiha Mikoto estaba encanta por fin su padre hacía algo para conseguir lo que más amaba su rubio sensei seria suyo por siempre, sonríe de lado mientras mira con intensidad a Naruto muy pronto pondría en práctica su estrategia más caliente su rubio ese hombre que antes era intocable para ella seria todo suyo como cualquier Uchiha cuando se le metía algo en la mente no descansaba hasta poder cumplirlo y así iba hacer con su amor prohibido. No espero por su hermano fue corriendo para llegar a su casa y poder estar antes que el idiota entrometido que siempre arruinaba su planes de conquista con su maestro, soltó un gran suspiro no era virgen todo lo contrario tuvo que perder su virginidad a los 18 años al estar tan caliente por ese hombre no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida estuvo con Inuzuka Kaito el hijo de otro amigo de su padre fue apasionado y lleno de salvajismo pero no pensaba en ese chico que estaba con ella en su mente estaba Naruto en su cama encadenado siendo su máximo esclavo sexual.

-apresúrate- la vos de su hermano le saco de sus pensamiento le miro con gran sorpresa cuando llego a su lado no quiso preguntar, se cruzo de brazos antes de lanzarle una mirada fría y largarse a donde está su amado sensei

Como era de esperarse su maestro llego temprano estaba sin habitual vestimenta, solo tenía una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro acompañado una sandalias ninja azul, su espada estaba bien sujetada en su espalda, sin el protector era más sexi. Dio un gran suspiro antes de morderse la lengua para no chillar como una mujer a punto de tirarse sobre el hombre más ardiente de todo la aldea.

-bueno sensei- dijo alegre intentando aligerar su deseo por ese hombre – ya llegamos podemos marcharnos- acomoda su espada con suavidad en su cintura antes de caminar.

- ya era hora- susurra el Uzumaki antes de caminar al bosque de la muerte estaba centrado mientras su energía empezó a rodearlo los sellos se formaban en su mente como si no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo

El portal se abrió de golpe haciendo que los pequeños Uchiha miren sorprendidos antes de ver como el camina hacia el pasando no tuvieron alternativa y le siguieron corriendo, como era de esperarse del otro lado estaba el bosque de la muerte si los cálculos no fallaban era dos días antes de hacer el examen chunnin miro a Kouta con fijeza.

-debes hablar con el kage de este tiempo y avisarle de donde somos- fríamente antes de caminar- Mikoto tu vienes conmigo…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar a la primera rama y largarse a una velocidad impresionante.

Kouta dio un suspiro entre cortado mientras desapareció en un monto de cuervo rápidamente no sabía porque presentía que algo malo iba a pasar no es que sea paranoico pero conocía como la palma de su mano a su hermana sabia que irse con su maestro seria un problema. Cuando estuvo cerca de la torre en la entrada fue rodeado por un grupo de ambu y el hokage de ese tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado antes de mirar fijo al hombre anciano que lo miraba intimidante y preguntándose porque estaba en ese lugar y cuál era su motivo de visita.

Cuando ya estuvieron a solas por fin pudo hablar no estaba convencido de lo que dijo su sensei pero si debía confiar en Sarotobi lo haría aunque eso significara arriesgar su cabeza pidió que llamasen al equipo 7 dio un suave gruñido antes de ver como empezaron a llegar junto a Kakashi.- bueno hokage-sama…-volvió a dar un suspiro- soy Uchiha Kouta hijo de Uchiha Sasuke….- se presento miro con fijeza a su padre más pequeño que el- mi misión es buscar a un actual asesino de mi época y atraparlo, mi hermana Uchiha Mikoto es mi gemela a igual que mi sensei Uzumaki Naruto somos los únicos ambu que fueron recomendado para esta misión- rasca su cuello- pido permiso para permanecer aquí y poder ayudarlo si es que ellos aparecen- susurra.

-te concederé el permiso- dijo el kage mirando con una sonrisa madura sabia a ese joven que le aviso del mal que los asechaba – pero no puedo permitirte que deambules solo en las calles así que como a un no confiamos del todo en ti Sasuke-kun y el equipo 7 se encargaran de estarte vigilando- indica- bueno pueden retirarse- fue todo lo que dijo

Lo extraño fue que Uzumaki Naruto niño no haya hecho escándalo aunque la emoción que reflejaba su mirada era milenaria esperaron al salir para abordar al pobre hombre con preguntas- como es que soy capitán ambu Dettabayo- pregunta feliz mientras le mira al chico.

-bueno no se mucho de cómo lo conseguiste- dijo encogiéndose de hombro Kouta- mi padre siempre me dijo que eres muy dobe para conseguirlo pero para serte sincero siempre fuiste desde el momento que asumiste como mi instructor unos de los mejores- camina poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-hmp el dobe de ambu es algo muy estúpido- serio Sasuke mirando con curiosidad a su hijo, observaba desde su cabello negro hasta su parecido físico luego sus ojos un tono más claro un marrón que se lo podía confundir con negro, miro su vestimenta un pantalón desgastado azul oscuro y una camisa en su cintura portaba una katana - que me dices de mi – curioso aunque intento disimular su sorpresa o alguna cosa que contara.

-bueno Sasuke-san usted es una figura muy importante-expreso Kouta nervioso se moría de los nervios aunque supo cómo actuar antes las preguntas de los niños- a pesar de ya tener 60 años todos mi generación le considera un héroe junto a Naruto-sensei y Sakura-san- le sonríe ocultando su tristeza

-puedo prever que quieres mucho a mi yo en el futuro- dice enternecida la chica- pero porque habla con tristeza que es lo ocultas….- le miro curiosa.

-usted murió…-susurra Kouta mientras mira el suelo- era una persona cercana a mi…familia le hizo mucha falta a mis hermanos Fugaku, Sakumi, Souta y los más pequeños - apretó sus manos en puños mientras suspiraba intentaba obtener un gran bocado de aire.

-ya veo…-dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba con dolor al joven el equipo 7 estaba impactados por la muerte en el futuro de la chica del equipo.

-espera dijiste que Sasuke es una figura importante en tu tiempo- dijo Kakashi sorprendido luego de a verse repuesto del impacto – si mi cálculos no fallan Naruto también tiene 60 años como es que hace misiones- le miran todos curioso.

-eso es algo que el mismo le explicara a ustedes Kakashi-kun- sonríe burlón antes de caminar de manera indiferente por la aldea.

Por otro lado con Mikoto estaba centrada mirando a su sensei los dos saltaban a la misma velocidad intentaba descubrir un punto algo para aprovechar la situación y poder por fin atacar en todo su esplendor a su maestro no en un ataque ninja si no en un ataque más personal, mas pervertido de solo imaginarlo se excitaba con tener en su merced a su maestro. Estaba concentrada estaba que no sintió que empezaron el ataque hasta que Naruto grito para que preste atención la batalla empezó sabia que ese ataque era gracias a el maldito hijo de Madara empezaron a pelear con fuerza.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron peleando pero lo que si sabía era que su maestro le cubrió en algunos ataques y estaba herido, por fin esos cuerpos cedieron ella se acerco a su maestro su campera tenía una mancha más oscuro en la espalda- maestro, maestro creo que es mejor que se apoye en mi- le miro preocupada.

Naruto no quiso reclamar ni decir nada entonces se apoyo en ella sintió un olor una esencia agradable cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba agitado, no fue consciente de cómo ella le sujetaba de la cintura para buscar un refugio estaban seguro que iba a llover quizás caer una tormenta-busca un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche- susurro mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Su alumna obedeció con rapidez caminaron a buscar una cueva, cuando por fin estuvieron en ese lugar fresco y cálido empezó a llover, ella con mucho cuidado le ayudo a acostarse el hombre cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el chakra del demonio le curaba la herida. No supo en qué momento se quedo dormido

No sabía que paso ni como, pero de golpe el ambiente cambio el mismo se encontraba en una cama con una mujer abrió como plato sus ojos al saber quién era esa chica, SU ALUMNA la chica se acerco con movimientos felinos al rubio que estaba atado en la cama se sentó orquestada encima de él, rozando sus sexos de manera exquisitas, gimió entre cortado antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese placer intenso hace cuanto tiempo no tenía ese tipo de encuentro con una mujer…


End file.
